


You'd Be a Pretty Girl

by halfhuman2214



Series: OTP [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, and short af, but i love it, genderbent, girl!michael, i find it cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be a Pretty Girl

Calum is in love with a girl. She came from a house with a manicured lawn, an exact replica of all the houses on the streets. Her dad is some big shot CEO. Her mom stays at home and paints. Most people would expect them to have a daughter who's hair falls naturally in long dirty blond waves. Floral dresses, skirts paired with polos. Not a speck of dirt around. They expect her to have straight A's, and on track to graduate early. They expect her to want to be a doctor or lawyer. They'd never expect them to accept the reality. Calum knows the truth though.

Despite Daryl's' busy work schedule, his relationship with his daughter is amazing. Despite the whispers and rumors Karen has never forced her daughter into anything she didn't want to do. Her hair hasn't been dirty blond since she was 16. Always a mix of bleach and dyes and fly away hairs. It was long at one point, recently it was cut off in favor of a pixie cut. The only floral dresses are the ones Karen wears. It's black skinny jeans and ripped band shirts. Dirt embedded in scraped knees as she tries (and fails) to skateboard. It's a failed grade ans summer school that keeps her on track. It's late night band practices and a dream to get out of town. It's the ever-present love and support she grew up with despite her tough exterior.

It's the reason Calum makes the promise to love his daughter no matter who she is as Michael sleeps in the hospital bed beside them.


End file.
